1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a method and/or system for generating a walking route recommendation.
2. Information
More than half of the world's population currently lives in cities and by 2050, more than 70% may well live in cities. As more individuals move to cities, its residents may be encouraged to walk rather than drive or use other means of transportation. Quality navigation tools might help with this. Residents typically utilize mobile mapping services if walking around a city, for example. Typically, mobile mapping services suggest shortest routes, perhaps because it is relatively easy to generate and/or because time is frequently assumed to be a highly valued resource. Alternative approaches may, however, be appealing to users.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.